Bully 2: Bullworthless
by Bowdown
Summary: After the defeat of Gary Smith by the hands of Jimmy Hopkins, his brother, Tyler Winters moves to Bullworth to help their mother cope. However, it becomes quickly evident that Gary left quite a mess for Tyler, making life at Bullworth academy extremely hard for him. It's up to Tyler to clean up his brother's mess in order to enjoy Bullworth's hidden luxuries. (Bully)
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
><span>**

Tyler Winters looked at himself in the mirror. He dressed only in a pair of black trunks and his fighting gloves. The locker room had been emptied as it usually was for him to prepare. The fight card was him against a Kickboxer, Jason Owens. According to his trainer, Ephraim, Jason had a greater chance of winning. So Tyler had been training extra hard for the fight.

Tyler stood in his fighting stance, his hands in front of his face. He went over the boxing combos Ephraim stressed lately, CONTINUOUSLY brushing his dark brown bangs out of his face. He then took a step back and stood sideways. He threw three jabs with his leading hand, followed by a hook with the same hand.

Boxing always felt odd to him. SLOW and too limited. He had yet to use his trickster kicks in any fight. Ephraim always stressed boxing as being the superior fighting style. Anything too flashy would get his ass kicked. Though Tyler was determined to prove him wrong tonight.

A knock at the door snapped Tyler out of his revenge fantasy as the bald Ephraim poked his head in. "Robin. It's go time."

Tyler nodded and threw on his red hoodie, zipping it up as he exited the locker room. "Alright Ty, remember to keep your guard up."

"Leaving my body wide open." Tyler nodded. "I know."

"Just be fast. Keep switching and remember your hook." Ephraim replied.

Tyler stopped and patted his chest. "Hey. I got this."

"Don't get cocky, kid." Ephraim scolded.

"Dude, you're way too stressed out. I got this." Tyler usually only trained with Ephraim in order to use the gym our get a sparring partner. Her never did plan to take up boxing as a second style. Though it was pretty helpful nonetheless.

"You better not be doing any of that Kung Fuey shit out there." He scolded, turning around and CONTINUING on their way.

"I will. Boxing's too boring. I'm a kicker anyway." Tyler replied as the door opened to Ephraim's gym. "Watch and learn."

The trainer shook his head as they entered the gym which was completely filled with spectators who clapped as Tyler entered. He looked up and saw his opponent standing in the ring. His hair was a red crew cut which highly contrasted Tyler's shoulder length hair. His entire way of holding himself was far different in general, being more rigid and aggressive while Tyler was more easy going with a visible grin on his face.

He stood in his corner while Ephraim and the crew were already waiting for him along with his father, Garfield who had obviously just arrived. The man was slender just like Tyler, with a thick brown beard and his hair equally as long as Tyler's, which he tied into a pony tail and wore a hat over it. Garfield's clothes were dirty, which made it obvious that he had only got back from working on someone's plumbing.

Ty hopped on his toes, before turning around and leaning over the ropes. "Dada!" He called to his father who got a bit closer. "Bet you a joint, I can land the tornado kick on this guy."

"You can't land that kick on anybody, Tyler." Garfield shook his head.

"I am the MASTER OF the tornado kick!" Ty pointed down at his father with a cheshire grin as the announcer tapped the microphone and the room grew silent. "Bet a joint." He whispered.

Garfield shook his head. "Whatever. I gotta talk to you afterwards anyway."

Ty nodded and waved down at him. "Kay." He replied pulling his shirt off and handing it to Ephraim.

The announcer, who was Ephraim's business partner, Marcus, got on the microphone. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! This fight is under way." Jason turned around from his own team, staring over at Tyler with hostility. Ty merely smirked at him and stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner. "Introducing first, fighting out of the blue corner! This man is a wrestler and a kickboxer, holding an amateur record of ten wins and five losses. Standing at six feet tall, weighting one-hundred and sixty five pounds. Fighting out of San Fiero, Sanandreas. Jason "Gunny" Owens!"

Jason hopped on the balls of his feet feet and held his arms up, with the disciplined look on his face still. The crowd clapped and cheered with a thunderous roar as Gunny's team held up a Marine Corps flag.

Ty smirked and shook his head. "Fucking soldier, eh?" He glanced back at Ephraim who shrugged with an apologetic look. Tyler simply shrugged. "Whatever. In fact, I think I'll enjoy this."

"And now, fighting out of the red corner!" Marcus CONTINUES. "This man is a mixed martial artist, holding an amateur record of four wins and no losses. Fighting out of Los Santos, Sanandreas! Standing at five feet, nine inches tall. Weighing one hundred and fifty eight pounds. Tyler "The Joker" Winters!"

Tyler leaned back against the corner as half of the crowd cheered him on and half booed in favor of the former marine. Tyler was used to this being as new as he was and having a former soldier as his opponent. Obviously the crowd and even Gunny himself was underestimating him. It also didn't help that Tyler was well known for following Ephraim's advice rather closely as to not upset his coach, but now he was determined to prove him wrong and show him that he did not need to use his boxing. Tyer's skills that Garfield had taught him were more than enough, he just needed a gym and a coach to help sharpen those skills.

The referee stepped into the ring and summoned them to the center of the ring. Owens towered over Tyler, more clean cut, more muscular, and more serious. Tyler was far younger, long unkempt hair, and only had slender definition to him, rather than bulky muscle. He actually preferred it that way, as it was much more embarrassing for a meat head to get beaten by a skinny guy. It was a real death blow to their ego.

"Alright." The ref looked to both of them as Ty slipped in his clear mouth piece while Gunny slipped in his American flag mouth piece. "You guys read the rules in the locker room. I want a good clean fight. Touch gloves and come out fighting."

Gunny stuck out his arms, real stiff while Ty simply tapped his gloves and walked backwards to his corner, still grinning at the all too aggressive looking Owens. Ty looked back to his father who held up the devil horns and bobbed his head. Then he heard the bell ring and his mind was enveloped in the fight.

Gunny stepped towards the middle with his glove raised and he and Tyler touched gloves at the center and began circling each other. Marcus went over to Garfield and watched in confusion as Tyler took up a much more different stance than Ephraim had taught him. His hands were lowered to the middle of his torso. His entire body was turned sideways, and his footsteps were a lot more bouncy.

Marcus tapped Garfield on the arm and leaned in as the coaches and crowd cheered and gave them shouts of advice. "What's this Bruce Lee shit he's got going on?"

Tyler's father simply chuckled and pointed up at his son who blocked several punches from the marine then ducked under a hook, landing a hefty blow to Gunny's solar plexus, which noticably SLOWED him down, causing him to grab the back of Tyler's head and put him in a clunch.

"Tyler's no boxer. He's a kicker. I taught him that." Garfield explained. "Any other way of fighting's too boring for him. He takes after me. Ahahaha!"

"He's gonna get his ass kicked by that marine." Marcus shook his head.

Garfield shook his head and folded his arms. "Nah. If anything, Ty's excited to fight a soldier."

Tyler held on to Gunny's arms as he gave a heavy jerk, which threw Ty around rather easily. He caught his footing rather easily then pulled himself closer as Gunny attempted a knee, but all that hit was his thigh. He pulled Ty sideways again, throwing him like a rag doll with his strength, but this time Ty ducked, blocking Gunny's knee and landing an upward punch straight to his mouth.

Ty took the opportunity to back off, still grinning at the marine who shook his head and gritted his teeth. Gunny took a step forward, going for a forward kick, but Tyler stuck out his foot and blocked the kick before it could go above his knee. Without putting his foot back down, Ty twisted his right foot in a crescent shape, landing an inside crescent kick to Gunny's mouth.

Owens stepped in, recovering quickly from the kick and stepped in with a jab, followed by a left roundhouse kick. Ty ducked, utilizing at least some of his boxing to slip the kick and land a jumping superman punch to Gunny's face. However, he was dangerously close yet again and Gunny grabbed the back of his head, quickly ducking down to attempt a wrestler's take down.

Ty quickly slipped his feet back and curled his arms underneath Gunny's arm pits and stood him BACK UP. Then before Gunny could throw him around any more, Ty stepped over his opponent's feet and threw Gunny over his hip and onto his back.

Gunny landed and the crowd cheered, but unlike most MIXED MARTIAL ARTS fighters, Tyler did not choose to jump on Gunny and perform a ground and pound. Ephraim had been shouting at him this entire time and Ty was just now allowing himself to hear.

"What are you doing?!" Ephraim shouted. "Cut out this kung fooey bullshit, Ty!"

Ty shook his head and scuffed the mat with his foot, still grinning. "Get up."

Gunny hopped to his feet and attempted to tackle him, but Ty held his body up, allowing for no leverage and landed a hefty knee to Gunny's stomach. Then he pushed Gunny away and before he could recover he kicked his right foot straight out towards Gunny's face. However, the marine leaned back and countered with a punch to Ty's face. Ty dodged the next punch, landing a swift counter punch to his face. Another punch came his way, but Gunny pulled it back as soon as Ty went to block it and went for an other punch on the other side.

"Got you!" Gunny grunted, but Ty simply crossed the same hand to the other side and blocked the faked punch, giving the marine a playful little slap before backing away.

"Did he just bitch slap him?" Marcus's jaw hung open with an amused laugh.

Gunny went in for another punch, but Ty stepped back and kicked his opponent's wrist then twisted his feet and landed a powerful side kick to the left side of Gunny's body just under his arm pit. The kick took its toll on him and Tyler quickly shuffled his feet before going for his final attack.

He threw his foot in a circular motion, going for an outside crescent kick, with Gunny easily parrying it, a cocky smirk spread across his face. However, Tyler went with it and spun in a complete circle. He jumped up on one leg and switched feet in midair, landing a thunderous tornado kick across Gunny's face and dropped him straight to the mat.

The bell rang and the referee slid on his knees over to the knocked out Gunny and waved his hands. Now more people were cheering like crazy for Tyler, but those in the crowd who were still loyal to their favorite marine booed with bitterness, spouting insults to Tyler's kung fu like kicking.

Ty lifted his arms into the air and circled around in his ring, giving a swift bow as if he was an actor for a Shakespeare play. His father handed him a rose and Ty jumped up on the corner of the ring, holding the rose in his teeth before tossing it into the crowd as he had been doing for every victory. He then hopped down and leaned in towards his father.

"You owe me a joint." He shouted over the cheering.

Garfield shook his head. "Whatever, Tyler!"

Ephraim went over to him, looking both relieved, pissed, and amused all at once. "You're really playing with fire there, kid."

"I told you I knew what I was doing." Ty shrugged, pulling on his favorite Love Fist tee shirt as his coach stepped into the ring with him. "I'm the master of the universe." He laughed out loud.

"I still think you'll get your ass kicked if you show off like that." Ephraim shook his head.

"All MMA dudes think that." Ty shook his head. "Then I come in there like. Boom! Tripple spinning front flip ninja kick to the boxer's face! Hahaha!" He laughed aloud with Ephraim joining in.

Then he looked to the center where Marcus stood, summoning both him and Gunny to him. Ty and Ephraim joined them as Marcus announced the victor.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner. Timing in at two minutes, thirteen second in the very first round. Declaring the winner by knock out! Tyler, the Joker, Winters!" Marcus shouted as the crowd clapped and cheered for him. Gunny looked to him, giving him a fist bump and a congratulations, Ty smirked and nodded, while going back to his corner.

Ty hopped over the ropes and headed for the door along side his father. He looked back. "I'll see you later, Ephraim!" He waved, as his coach waved back.

He ran into the locker room, slipping on his converse and rushing out to the car with his father. Ty rode shotgun and threw his equipment in the back as his father pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alright." Ty clapped his hands eagerly. "Now where's that joint?"

"Whatever, Tyler. That was a lucky win. That kick always works." Garfield shook his head, stopping at the light at the front of massive amounts of Vinewood traffic.

"Winning's winning. And that looked fucking awesome. So." He snapped his fingers. "Joint. Now."

"Wait till we get home, Tyler." Garfield shook his head. "I still got something to talk to you about."

Ty sat back in his seat, an eager grin across his face the entire way as he turned up the radio which had been playing Living Dead Girl, by Rob Zombie the entire time. Now the bass shook nearly the entire car and had father and son singing along for the entire way until they reached their apartment near the beach. When he and Garfield stepped into their living room the first thing Ty grabbed was his lighter then tossed his equipment into his bedroom.

"You're gonna have to quit this, Tyler." Garfield shook his head, rolling a fresh joint. "You're lucky they haven't piss tested you yet."

"Shouldn't they have done that already?" Ty raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, but this is amateur and it's Los Santos. I don't know. Don't ask me." He shook his head then held up Tyler's prize to him. "There you go. One joint all to yourself."

"Haha, Sweeeet!" Ty grinned as he sat down beside his father on the couch. He immediately lit it and took a massive it, sucking in all the smoke until nothing came out when he exhaled. "You get nothing though."

"You can't defeat me in a fight." Garfield grinned, reaching over to grab the joint from him only for Ty to hold up his hand like a snake, blocking his father's hand. "You are no match for my kung fu, young grasshopper." He said mimicking an old kung fu movie, before swiping the joint from his son.

"What were you gonna talk to me about?" Ty shook his head.

His father exhaled and stared off into space for a couple seconds. "What?"

"You uh..." Ty scratched his head. "You said you needed to tell me something."

Garfield sat back, passing the joint to Tyler. "Ugh, what was it?" He sighed, already forgetting everything he had to say. Then suddenly he sat up. "Oh yeah! Your mom called. Apparently your brother got into a bit of trouble in school."

Ty slowly blew out smoke as he talked. "Like what?"

"Not sure, but they sent him to the local asylum for it." Garfield scratched his head. "Your mom's pretty broken up about it."

Ty shook his head, a drowsy look spread across his face already from the cannabis. "Hmm."

"I was gonna send you over there to help her cope." Garfield swiped the joint Ty and took a long hit.

"No way!" Ty sat up. "I don't want to go all the way there."

"Too late, Tyler!" Garfield exhaled. "You're going. You need to be there for your mother." He took another hit then passed it back to Ty. "Besides you'll be going to a boarding school there, so you won't even have to spend that much time with her."

Ty shook his head. "Turning me into a school boy." He replied sticking the joint in his mouth.

"I've always wondered how we'd do in a place like that? It's like a rock band performing at an orchestra." Garfield explained. "You got the slow classics, followed by screaming, insanely loud guitars, and more death and destruction. Ahahahaha!" He and Tyler laughed in sync followed by a long silence.

Ty wondered about his brother. They had been separated for so many years now, he barely remembered what he looked like. Though he did remember how over bearing he was. Always looking for a sneaky way to become popular. Always pulling him into the schemes and generally controlling Tyler the entire time. He was actually excited to see him now. After all, he was a lot different now than he was when they were kids. Stubborn, and smart. Gary would have a hard time controlling him now.

Ty hummed to himself and grinned, taking another hit. "Those kids are gonna worship me." He chuckled to himself, reducing the joint to a mere sliver of what it once was. "Can't wait." He replied, standing up and heading over to his room.


	2. Family Reunion

**Chapter 1**

**Family Reunion**

Tyler looked out the window of the plane as it slowly descended toward South Silverstein, the much larger neighboring town near Bullworth. Ty plucked his headphones from his ears and wrapped them around his cell phone, stuffing it back in his pocket. He could feel the rapid vibrating of the plane suddenly stop once they had landed. After a few minutes of sitting and waiting they were allowed to leave and before he knew it, Tyler was inside the airport, looking for his luggage, which mainly consisted of a suitcase full of clothes, his book bag, which held his sketchbooks and art supplies, and his duffel bag which held all of his fighting gear.

He didn't know how long he was going to be living with his mother, but the very fact that he was signed up to attend the town's boarding school meant that he was going to be here for quite a while.

After he grabbed all of his stuff he went into the waiting area, looking for his mother. He hoped dearly that she would be easy to find, because he could not stand being in such a public place with nearly nothing to do. Unless it was a party, public places felt way too awkward for him and because of that he immediately found a bench by the wall and plucked in his ear phones again to wait.

He brought up his text messages, having not texted his mother since the previous night, when she excitedly discussed the wonders of Bullworth and North and South Silverstein. She seemed really happy about him visiting, since she had not seen Tyler in person since his last visiting day, which was almost four years ago by now. That was nothing though, he hadn't seen Gary since their parents split up. They were ten years old at that time and he was seventeen now, so he could only guess how much Gary had changed.

Although Tyler got this strange feeling that Gary hadn't changed at all. Knowing his younger brother he was probably the same manipulative guy he knew when they were kids. The only difference was that Gary was older now, so his manipulative behavior had probably only gotten worse.

There were times when Tyler enjoyed the mischief that Gary got him into. Like one time when they were just going into puberty so Gary talked Tyler into sneaking into an adult book store. Tyler got caught, but that wasn't without stealing at least one book which they highly enjoyed. There was also the time when Gary was still around to be taught in martial arts by Garfield, though that was extremely brief, so Gary did not have the chance to pick up on as much fighting as Ty did. Ty was always a more talented fighter anyway, and Gary enjoyed watching him fight. He even went so far as to get a school bully to try and beat Tyler up, only for him to be swiftly defeated. It was thanks to that moment with Gary that Tyler realized how much he loved fighting. He found it extremely fun.

Though there were some bad ideas as well that ultimately got Tyler into a world of trouble. Like one time when Gary thought it would be funny to spray paint a pair of tits on the wall of a police station. Tyler wasn't arrested for it, because of how young he was, but he was still in a lot of trouble at home.

Tyler could only wonder what in the world Gary would want him to do this time around. Whatever it was, Ty hoped it would be fun.

As Ty listened to his favorite song, War Pigs, by Black Sabbath, his mother approached at the absolute worst time when he was really getting into the song. His mother, Selene Winters, approached him with a bright smile on her face as Ty put his music away yet again and accepted the hug from his mother.

"Tyler!" She beamed, squeezing him tightly.

"Random stranger hugging me." Ty replied, as his mother held on. "This is weird. This is totally weird."

Selene backed off and tapped him on the arm, laughing. "Yep, and now I'm kidnapping you. Come on."

"Not kidnapping. Surprise adoption." Ty chuckled, picking up his bags again. "Lets get the hell out of here." He replied rushing ahead of Selene to get out of the airport as fast as he could.

Tyler sighed with relief as they got out of the public place and he slowed down for Selene to catch up.

"So how've you been?" She asked as Ty threw his stuff in the trunk and shut it. "How's school?"

Ty simply shrugged as he sat down in the passenger's seat. "It's okay, I guess."

"How're your grades?" She asked as she had always done.

"They're perfect." He lied. "Straight A's of course." He bobbed his head.

"Really?" She replied with a smile. "It's about time. See, I told you you could do it."

"Yep." He nodded, enjoying the lie going so well. "So how's my bro doing?"

Selene hesitated for a moment, keeping her eyes on the road and shut her eyes tightly for a brief moment. The pain of her son being sentenced to an asylum was very evident. "He's fine." She replied rather quickly. "He wants to see you."

"I bet he does." Ty nodded, running through the possibilities of what Gary could possibly want from him. This was his sociopath brother, after all. Tyler had long since accepted the way that his brother was. It was in his nature.

The rest of the ride home was rather silent as Ty watched the town of Bullworth pass by their car and he continued listening to Black Sabbath. He carefully watched the town as they drove through it, trying to memorize as much of it as possible. He admired the gothic archway of his soon to be new school as they passed by it. He could even see several students roaming the premises for the new school year.

Tyler really admired the houses of their neighborhood as they crossed one of the bridges into a part of the town called Old Bullworth Vale. Nearly every house was nice, either a wealthy manor or a nice town house, which was what their home was when they arrived. Ty quickly got out of the car, while his mother immediately went for their neighbor who approached curiously with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey, Winters." She said in a dry, unfriendly voice.

Selene waved with a smile on her face and looked back at her son who opened the trunk. "Hey."

"That your kid?" The woman asked, blowing smoke from her mouth.

"Yep." She nodded, then waved for Tyler. "Ty, get over here!"

He looked up from his stuff and set the bags on the concrete, shutting the trunk behind him. He brushed his hair from his face and made his way over onto their neighbor's drive way.

"What's up?" Ty nodded at the woman who simply nodded back.

"Martha, this is my son, Tyler." Selene introduced politely. "Tyler, this is our neighbor Martha Northop." She then turned with curiosity. "Hey, doesn't your son go to the same school?"

"Yeah." The woman nodded with disinterest. "The brat acts like its his kingdom."

"Well he does have a lot of friends, doesn't he?" Selene replied, while Tyler quickly figured out what sort of broken home that sat next door to his own.

"Fuck if I know." She replied stepping on her cigarette, then she waved to Tyler and his mother. "Anyway, welcome to Bullworth, kid."

Once the neighbor had left Ty shook his head then went back to his stuff. "Yeah. I feel welcome."

Tyler quickly headed upstairs and dropped his stuff off in the room which was once Gary's room and the room spoke wonders about what his brother was like. No television, only books and a laptop. Gary had become even more logical and boring than Tyler remembered. His brother didn't even have any posters up in the room, as opposed to his own room which was filled with all sorts of band posters and cool art projects. What was once white drywall, could no longer be seen. The sheer amount of white nearly gave Tyler a headache, so he quickly flipped the light switch off.

He felt a weird feeling on the back of his head, and instinctively turned around to see Selene staring at him from the doorway. Her arms were folded and she had a rather concerned look.

"Quit creeping on me, ma." Ty grinned as he set down all of his bags.

Selene smiled at that, then shook her head. "You better not get into any trouble."

"What?" Ty raised an eyebrow at the random comment.

"I don't want to lose another son." She explained further.

"You didn't lose Gary, Ma." Ty replied, with a frown at thinking of Gary. "He just has a problem. So they're gonna make him better."

"No they won't. Do you actually believe that?" She replied in shock.

"Course I do. Sitting in an asylum is better than being out in the real world where it'll only get worse." He leaned against the wall beside the door and shook his head.

Selene shook her head then sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Smartass." She laughed then waved him over. "Come on. Lets go."

Ty nodded and reached down for his jacket that his father had given him as a sort of reward for going into MMA. According to Garfield, the jacket was made by a company that closed down in the seventies called Black Label. Ty loved it either way. It was a black blazer with studs on the shoulders and around the pockets. There was even the option to attach a hood, but Ty left that off and popped the fairly small collar up.

He quickly pulled on his jacket and fingerless gloves and left his temporary room and went to the car where his mother was already waiting for him.

They drove through their neighborhood once more, and Tyler watched as all of the rich looking couples went about their day. Some were even around his age, wearing light blue vests that were identical to each other. That was one thing Ty was dreading. He hated the thought of wearing uniforms and by the looks of it, they looked completely awful. However, upon passing by the school once more he could see that the students wore a lot of different uniforms. Some wore green, some wore blue, some even wore white polo shirts. Tyler then had a bit more hope as it seemed he would at least have some sort of selection of what he was going to wear.

As they crossed over another bridge and entered the uglier part of town, filled with abandoned buildings, old folk, and kids who looked like they were trying to rip off the movie Grease.

Ty shook his head and sat back in his seat. "Gee, I wonder if John Travolta lives here." Selene chuckled at that and shook her head. "Can we go meet him?"

She laughed at that and slapped his arm. "Cut it out, I'm driving." She chuckled.

They passed through the broken down part of town, New Coventry, and crossed the bridge into what was called Blue Skies industrial park. The first thing Tyler saw was lots and lots of trailers, which he absolutely dreaded, because he completely hated trailer folk. In his experience, all trailer folk had some sort of dickish comment to say about another person's interests or appearance. However, this seemed like a different case, seeing as most of the people that roamed the area were very punkish, just like Tyler.

Perhaps he could get along with these people.

The car came to a stop outside a small shop just outside the trailer park and his mother quickly got out. "You want anything?"

Ty perked up at that. "Ooh! Get me mountain dew voltage!" He replied, suddenly craving the drink.

Selene nodded and stepped out of the car. "Be right back."

Ty sat back in his seat, propping his knees up on the dash board as he browsed for something new to listen to. His mind got fixated on Rob Zombie suddenly as he started searching only songs made by him. His attention was then taken as he saw a girl passing by. She was around his height and had red hair. Her clothes were what actually caught his attention, though. She wore a flame skirt with a tank top that had a red skull on the chest. Tyler was nearly done when he spotted her fishnet stockings and tall combat boots.

That was that.

He had to talk to her.

He quickly shut off his music and got out of the car, looking inside the grocery store as his mother browsed the shelves, but knowing her she would be there for a while.

Ty gave a casual stride across the street and after the girl who stopped at a house at the end of the street. Ty thanked his luck as she sat down on the porch and pulled out a cigarette, which didn't surprise him at all. It definitely fit her style. His lips curled up into a sly smirk as he made his way over to her, thinking of something clever to say.

Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything in that short moment of him walking to her from his car, so when he reached her and she looked up he merely nodded coolly at her and said. "Hey, can I bum a cigarette?"

The girl peered at him in a weird way that almost looked oddly suspicious. So in response Ty flipped his bangs out of his face and gave a little smirk down at the rocker chick.

It wasn't long before she reached back into her purse and nodded. "Yeah." She replied handing him the little stick.

As soon as she did that Ty spun in a circle and sat down on the lower step right next to her and lit it. He took a long drag then looked over at her weird stare as he exhaled. "What?"

"What do you want?" She replied in a suspicious manner. "What did you think you could come over here and sway me like a douche bag?"

Ty took another drag and shook his head as he exhaled. "Nah, I didn't think that at all." He replied before sucking in more smoke. "I knew."

"Fuck off." She replied with a grunt, turning her body away.

Ty chuckled at her reaction. "Hey hey. I'm only playing." He said, sucking down the last of the cigarette before putting it out under his shoe. "I'm new in town. The name's Tyler Smith."

The girl didn't respond at first causing Tyler to grin even more and lean over his knees to try and make eye contact. The girl eventually looked and eventually gave in and turned back around, her arms folded. "Zoe Taylor."

"So do you go to that school over there?" Ty replied pointing over his shoulder. "Or do you just look young and pretty?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, forcing a smile down, most likely from Ty nearly laughing. "Oh great pick up line, man." She said, eventually breaking and letting out a chuckle.

Ty laughed with her and nodded. "Right? Man, I make Shakespeare look like a little bitch." He replied causing Zoe to laugh even more, which in turn caused Tyler to burst into laughter. "But seriously." He tapped her arm.

Zoe shook her head as she slowed down her laughter. "Yeah. You new there?"

"Yep." Ty replied, leaning back against her higher step, looking around the trailer park before looking back up at her. "I'm starting tomorrow. I gotta go visit my little bro."

"What do you mean visit?" She replied with a raised eyebrow, before sitting upright. "Oh wait, is he in happy volts?!" She asked a little loudly, before stopping herself. "I mean. Not to butt in too much in your personal life."

"Nah, it's cool."

"Okay."

"Yeah he's in happy volts." Ty bobbed his head with a sigh. "He's been bad apparently."

"I'm sorry." She replied in a strangely sincere manner. "Were you real close?"

"Not really." Ty shrugged. "We've been separated since we were kids, but we were closer back then." Zoe then nodded and Tyler did the same and turned around. "Yep." He nodded more, letting his mind connect the dots, before suddenly he sat up and looked right at her. "Wait a minute! You go to Bullworth academy right?"

"Yeah." Zoe replied, closing one eye as some of her smoke blew directly towards her right eye.

"Did you know Gary Smith?" Ty asked, a bit skeptical on whether or not he should ask about it just yet.

Zoe just stared at him after that, instantly putting the pieces together and nodding. "He's your brother, isn't he?"

Ty rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded while taking another long drag, before looking off into the distance then shook her head. "Man. You're gonna be pretty unpopular at our school if you're open about that."

"Really?" Ty blinked then nodded. "Big surprise."

"Yeah. No offense, but everyone in the school kinda hates him now." Zoe replied getting a nod from Ty.

"Ugh, great!" Ty hung his head back, snatching Zoe's cigarette from her hand.

"Hey!" She shouted as he quickly plucked it into his mouth and took a quick drag before handing it back to her.

"Well." He replied, standing up from the step. "I guess I'm gonna have one hell of a time then aren't I?"

"I guess so." Zoe shrugged, carelessly putting her cigarette back in her mouth before crushing it beneath her boot. "But hey, don't worry about it. If your even a little different than him, I'm sure you'll start to turn peoples' minds around. That's if they trust you."

"And if not, then I'll get to show off my amazing ninja jump kick skills." He nodded, getting a little laugh out of Zoe. He nodded again as he watched his mother leave the grocery store. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Zoe. Maybe if I'm lucky you won't want to beat me up."

"That's unlikely." she replied with a chuckle. As Ty waved and turned around she waved back. "Later, Tyler."

Ty quickly trotted back to him mother's car, before hopping in the front seat and instantly opening his blue soda. Selene raised an eyebrow as he got in the car after her.

He was more focused on his drink. "Aw, sweet!" He grinned, taking a long gulp of the mountain dew.

"What were you doing?" She replied, looking past his head at the girl sitting on the porch in the distance. "Oh! Meeting new girls?"

"Swaying new girls." Ty corrected, before taking another sip. Selene backed up and began to drive away. "Giving them vaginal waterfalls."

Selene slapped his arm, but she couldn't help but laugh. "Don't say that!" She scolded.

"But it's true." He laughed loudly as they passed by a warehouse and took a right turn onto a straight stretch of road.

"Yeah okay." She replied sarcastically as they took a left turn and saw the asylum gates dead ahead. Ty could hear Selene give a deep sigh as they approached the gate. "Alright. We're here."

Ty immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and got out as she stopped the car. Selene handed him the plastic bag she got from the store, but snatched the bag away. "Probably shouldn't bring that in there."

Ty looked at the bottle of Doctor Pepper in his hand and shook his head. "Will they really let us bring him food from the outside?"

"As long as it isn't dangerous." She shrugged, quieting down as they reached the gate. "I don't know if they're supposed to, but they let me last time."

"Oh real professional." He nodded as they reached the gate and an asylum orderly approached the gate from the other side.

Selene reached held out her driver's license and let the orderly examine it. "Hey, I'm here to see my son, Gary Smith. And this is his brother."

Ty waved at the orderly as he examined the license before nodding. "Okay. You're a little early, but go right inside and the orderlies will bring you into the cafeteria to speak with your son." He nodded, opening the gate for both of them.

Tyler didn't even bother to ask about the drink and just figured that if they didn't say anything then he would be allowed to bring it in. They went right inside as Selene explained their appointment to the person at the front desk, but all Tyler could do was think about Gary. He wondered what in the world he looked like now that he was older. Did the asylum do something to change him. Would he look strung out like he was on a ton of medication, or would he look the same as he always did.

He quickly got his answer as they stepped into the wide open cafeteria. The place was nearly all white and only had one other patient with her family and several guards. Then Ty's eyes shifted to the back of the room and his heart slightly lifted at the sight of his brother. He was relieved to see that Gary didn't look strung out in any way. His hair was finely combed over and rather nice. Almost like Gary had been taking care of himself just as he would on the outside.

Upon seeing his mother Gary looked away for a second with an annoyed look, but when he looked again and saw Tyler he sat up in his seat, peering at him for a minute, unable to recognize his brother at first. As Tyler and his mother got closer, Gary's eyes widened and he sat up straight in his chair.

"Tyler." He said in a voice that sounded the same as it did when they were younger, but a tad bit deeper.

"Sup bro-ski?" he replied casually as he sat down. He awkwardly passed him the Doctor Pepper. "Got you a present. Mom did nothing though. So don't mind her."

Selene tapped Ty's arm as he said that, causing Ty to chuckled under his breath. "Would you..."

There was a moment of silence among them as the two brothers stared at each other, noticing all of the differences. Gary had let his facial hair grow out some, but it was merely scruff as opposed to Ty's full beard he would get if he didn't shave for a week. Gary's never got past the scruffy phase.

The first thing Ty looked at, however, was Gary's right eye which after all those years still had the same scar that Tyler gave them while they were kids. Garfield was just starting to teach them to fight, and Tyler accidentally connected with one of his kicks, thus giving him that permanent scar on his right eye.

"I see I don't need to freshen up that scar of yours." Ty replied with a grin.

Gary bobbed his head with a chuckled and nodded. "Not like you could anyway."

"I'd falcon punch you into next week, mate." He replied with a fake British accent. He leaned over the table as he did so and tilted his head sideways in a weird way that made both of them laugh.

"Geez, Ty. I think you might have gotten dumber." Gary replied, shaking his head. "Such a shame. Looks like I'll need to start your training over again."

"Nah man. I just do what you do so good that in the end people still love me." Ty tapped his chest before leaning over the table, doing the weird head tilt again. "And I'll make you look like a little bitch." He replied causing himself to laugh loudly. "I'm just kidding, man."

"Yeah I know." His brother nodded then let out a sigh. "So what's new with you? We haven't talked in a while."

Ty merely shrugged. "Nothing much. Started MMA fighting. Dad gave me this jacket for it." He said, proudly showing off the jacket. "I like it."

"You look like a biker reject." Gary shook his head with a chuckle.

Ty shook his head, pursing his lips. "You shouldn't be giving fashion advice, mister teal robe."

Gary nodded, while Selene merely watched quietly as the brothers conversed. She highly enjoyed watching her sons being together again, though there were a few times when she wanted to scold both of them. Though she mainly kept quiet.

"What about you?" Ty replied, remembering what Zoe said. "I heard you made quite an impact on that school over there. Apparently people don't like you very much."

Gary grunted in irritation. "Ugh. I don't want to talk about it."

"What did you do, Gary?" Ty persisted with a peer.

The brother's had quite the stare down for several seconds after that, with the more intellectual of the two eventually breaking and shaking his head. "The place was full of bullying and morons, and I wanted to rule that place."

"Didn't go well for you, did it?" Tyler nodded with criticism.

"Obviously not." His brother replied, before pointing at him. "But now that you're here, things may finally go right."

"Hell naw." Ty replied, shaking his head. "Never gonna happen, Gary. People are already gonna hate me by just being related to you."

"Just shut up and listen." Gary replied, not caring if their mother heard. "I'll be out in a few months. Now obviously I can't get back in that school, but that doesn't mean we can't rule the town. What you need to do is beat all the school's cliques along with a little... loose end... and after that those morons will eat out of the palm of our hands."

Ty shook his head. "Okay first of all. They wouldn't eat out of _our_ anything. They'd eat out of _my_ hands, because _I_ did all the work. And lets face it people like me better than you. Second I don't give a flying fuck about ruling anything. I just want to have fun, that's the whole purpose of life. To have fun. And third, I'm not doing anything you say, because I know eventually this shit's gonna go south. So forget it."

Gary shook his head. "You're more stubborn than you used to be."

"I'm smarter than I used to be." Ty corrected.

"Come on, Tyler. It could still be fun. You'll get to fight people. It'll be like an adventure." he explained. Ty shook his head, but still listened. "Think about it, you can fight all the people you want. Get popular in the process and most likely party with everyone once we rule. Besides, your easy going enough for this plan to not fall apart. And now you're into MMA and all that. Not one of those idiots could defeat you. Plus." Gary nodded to himself then sat back and folded his arms. Ty glanced at him testingly. "I already know that you're gonna do it anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Ty replied, peering at his brother.

"You always had a talent for making friends." Gary explained. "You could bullshit your way out of any argument. You're too social to not become the king of the school. It's who you are, Tyler. You can't avoid it."

Selene shook her head, not knowing what to even say to what Gary was talking about.

Ty nodded. "You're right. People do love me." He looked back to Gary and folded his arms. "But I'm still not going along with you plan."

One of the orderlies made his way to their table and leaned in to Selene's ear. "Excuse me, ma'am. We're gonna have to cut this conversation short." Selene silently nodded at that and immediately got up.

Ty got up after her. Gary simply looked up at him. "Hey Tyler." His older brother looked back at him. "Could you do me a favor at least?"

"Sure."

Gary's lips curled into a devious grin. "Kick Jimmy Hopkin's ass for me."


	3. New Student

**Chapter 2**

**New Student**

Ty leaned back in the comfy seat in front of the headmaster, Doctor Crabblesnitch's desk. Now was the moment of truth to see just more much of an impression Gary had left on the school. After his reunion with his brother, Selene was under the impression that it went horribly, but it actually went quite well. There was no arguing at all, and no problems other than Gary wanting Ty to seek his revenge.

Their mother had been extremely shocked about what Gary wanted from Ty, but Tyler made it a point that he wasn't interested in that at all. Eventually Selene understood completely why he was telling the truth. Tyler was not so easily manipulated. Even if he wasn't as cunning as Gary was, Tyler was stubborn enough to resist Gary's words. It was noticeably painful for Selene to see her younger son so obsessed, hurt, and angry. For the longest time she had been under the impression that Gary was just a smart boy that would go far in life. Even after he was diagnosed with Sociopathy and had to take his pills, she still held onto the belief that Gary would be okay. Now that he was in an asylum, she wasn't so sure.

The very sight of Gary in his teal robes made her want to turn away. She didn't even want to look at him, because it was that painful.

Once the day came that Tyler was supposed to start at Bullworth Academy she was still skeptical on whether or not she wanted him to go. Even before he left, she made it a point to tell him not to get into trouble. More than once.

Tyler obviously told her what she wanted, and now that empty promise was about to be tested as the hook nosed headmaster read Tyler's transcript without even a single word. Ty's bags sat behind his chair and the uncomfortable silence was beginning to get to him.

He sighed with relief and brushed his bangs from his face as Crabblesnitch looked up and rubbed his eyes. He had been studying Tyler's body language ever since he reported to the office. That was normal for any new student, especially one dressed all punky like Tyler did. However, that got much worse after he flipped open his transcript and spotted who his family members were.

"Alright." Crabblesnitch said, breaking the silence. Tyler's eyes lifted towards Crabblesnitch as his knee bounced from the boredom. "I don't know if I really want you in my school." He replied, shaking his head. "But we have a policy to give every student a fair chance here at the academy, so I suppose we'll see how you turn out."

"That's sweet." Ty replied with a grin.

"Irrelevant." He shook his head and frowned. "I'm afraid my trust is very low for you, boy. After what your brother did last year, I must say I'm worried about letting in any family members of his in here."

"What did Gary do anyway?" Ty replied, leaning back in the chair. "I've already heard that he wasn't exactly popular after he was emitted." Crabblesnitch opened his mouth to answer, but Ty cut him off. "Save me the sweet stuff and just tell me, headmaster." He shrugged and shook his head. "I wanna know what sort of mess my brother made."

Crabblesnitch nodded, pursing his lips with an impressed look. "Very well. I must say he was quite the monstrous little wretch. According to the student who stopped him, your brother had made a plan to beat up all of the other male students and bully them into respecting him. He wanted to 'rule the school.'" he explained making air quotes as he spoke. Tyler's eyes followed the headmaster as he rose from his seat and stood over him pointing. "Your brother caused a massive riot in this school. Every student fighting one another and causing complete mayhem. He even tied me up!"

Ty shook his head, speechless, yet completely not surprised. He wanted to explain that he wasn't like Gary, but something told him that an explanation wouldn't help. Crabblesnitch didn't trust Gary and in turn didn't trust Tyler. There was no use in trying to explain himself. The best he could do was prove it.

"Yeah that happens." Ty nodded then looked up at him with a shrug. "Maybe next time we'll send him along with his own instruction manual. With helpful tips like 'do not feed after midnight.'" He replied humorously, getting a small grin out of the headmaster.

"A comedian, eh?" He replied, nodding. "Lets stick to those comedic talents and stay out of trouble, yeah?" Ty simply nodded, wanting to tell him off, but he also felt slightly bad for what Gary did. Crabblesnitch nodded again and circled his desk. "Good. Lets see. Three accounts of vandalism. Five accounts of violence. Bad language. Obscene visual content. Inappropriate behavior with the opposite sex. Ten dress code violations." Crabblesnitch stopped himself after that and merely shook his head. "I honestly don't know what you're doing here, boy. But I do know that you can be helped. I can turn you into a respectable citizen and I will."

Ty let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Yeah I'm a dirty rat bastard. Can I have my schedule now?"

"Right." the headmaster nodded, handing Tyler a sheet of paper across the desk, with him stuffing it in his pocket instantly. Then Tyler stood up from the seat and slung his book bag over his right shoulder. "Oh and one more thing. You'll be sharing a room with the head boy, Peter Kowalski. Perhaps spending time with him will help clean up your act."

"Well he better be made of soap." Ty shrugged, backing out of the office with all of his stuff. He then turned around and made his way out the door.

As he made his way back down the steps to the first floor he passed by several other students who all stared at him as he passed by. The nerd actually looked at him as if he was a sketchy stranger. While some of the girls simply watched him pass by and turned around silently giggling to each other as he flipped his hair from his face and smirked at them. Ty shook his head, amazed that that had actually happened but it made him feel like no less of a boss.

At that moment he was mostly pissed off at both the headmaster and his brother at the same time. It was complete bull shit that Tyler was assumed to be just like Gary, but it made sense that people would dislike him just for being related to him. There was obviously a lot of blame to be given to Gary for what he had done. Though as usual, nothing that Gary did failed to surprise him. He was always that way. Looking for ways to be above other people. He did it as children, which caused them to fight a lot because people usually tended to like Tyler more than Gary and Ty was a better fighter. It eventually came to the point where Gary was treating Tyler as if he was the younger brother and Gary was older. Even though Tyler was older than Gary, but it still worked. Gary asserted his dominance, because Tyler was more easy going.

It made sense that Gary seemed so distressed the previous day when Tyler was so stubborn with him. Manipulating Tyler used to be so easy for him and now Ty had become a man and was even more experienced than Gary would have guessed.

As Ty thought about Gary and came near the front of the boy's dorm he didn't notice the looks that he was getting from a group of other students from the side lines. They were all dressed in similar white polo shirts and looked at him with hostile grins. One tapped his friend on the shoulder, pointing to the long haired Tyler strolling towards the dorm.

Before they could approach him he was already inside the building, but they followed him anyway. Ty immediately took a left, staring at all of the room numbers until he found his and opened the door. Once he saw the person inside he was a little taken back. He never expected the head boy to be so small and shy looking.

Though despite the boy's shy exterior he seemed pretty easy going and even pretty nice. The boy even smiled as Ty entered the room and silently put his stuff on the bed that was on the more empty side of the room. "Hey." Petey greeted.

Ty slipped his book bag off his shoulder and turned around, staring at Petey for a second before bobbing his head. "Wow. Pink shirt." He could see the boy cringe at that, but then Ty finished with. "I'm aroused now."

"What?!" He replied, fighting back a grin.

"It's true." Ty replied with a serious look. "I'm aroused."

"Okay." The boy replied awkwardly.

"Are you uncomfortable yet?" Ty raised an eyebrow.

"No." He said through his laughs and shook his head.

"Shit. I'm gonna have to try harder next time. Anyway, I'm Tyler, Pete. I'm calling you Pete by the way, Peter sounds stupid." Ty replied causing the boy to awkwardly laugh and nod. "I'll make you uncomfortable yet, though."

"How'd you figure out my name?" He replied curiously.

"The head made it a point to make sure I had a good influence." Ty said with a voice as if he was speaking to a bunch of five year olds. Petey laughed at that and bobbed his head. "I'm not a bad kid, though. I just do drugs. Kinda. A bit. Actually a lot. I do all the drugs. I'm crazy, kid." Ty shook his head, causing Petey to laugh again. Ty shook his head. "Why you laughing?" That only caused the awkward boy to laugh even more. "Quit laughing." Ty shook his head, causing him to laugh even more.

"hahaha! Ah! Okay. I'm done." Petey replied calming down from his laughter.

Ty shook his head with a slight grin and looked around the room. The room seemed fairly split down the middle. Petey's bed sat close to the door while Tyler's sat on the far side of the room. Each bed had a bookshelf by it and a small desk, as well as a wardrobe. Petey's side of the room was filled with his personal stuff, and Tyler was surprised to find that the other half was empty. He half expected the boy to have used the empty space. After all that was what Tyler would have done.

"So you're the new kid, huh?" Petey nodded as Ty grabbed his suitcase and dropped it in front of his wardrobe and began hanging up his clothes. "Just a fair warning. This school's pretty tough."

He spotted his Bullworth uniform hanging in the wardrobe already and he grabbed it and laid it on the bed, except for the khaki pants which he flat out refused to wear. He didn't care how many write ups he would get, he'd just wear black slacks.

"Of course it is. It's a boarding school. We even got uniforms to wear, for fuck's sake." Ty shook his head, holding up his goofy looking blue vest and shaking his head. "At least tell me that there's some sort of student store like every school has."

"Yeah. I think it's in the main building." Petey nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweetness." He bobbed his head and threw down the vest, pulling off his tee shirt.

"You play sports?" Petey asked, sitting down on his bed as Ty removed his shirt, revealing the definition he had from his MMA workouts.

"No way." Ty scoffed and shook his head, grabbing his black slacks. "I'm not really into playing with balls. I'm more into fighting sports or art."

"That's cool." He replied, awkwardly. "By fighting, you mean you box?"

"My coach tried to convert me to his shitty fighting ways." Ty smirked, pulling his baggy slacks up and tightening his belt. "But I'm more of a kicker. I've had a few amateur fights. Mixed martial arts." He looked back at Petey who blinked with an impressed look.

"Geez." He nodded. "That's cool. Most of the guys at this school are either street fighters or boxers. Most of the rich kids are boxers."

"Bet I'm still better than them." Tyler nodded with a grin, buttoning up his white dress shirt and slipping his blue vest over. After that he brushed his hair back down and brushed his bangs to the left, out of his eyes.

"Have you ever lost?" He replied curiously.

"A few times. I get destroyed all the time by my dad. I think my brother managed to beat me once. Definitely not now, though. But I don't think I've ever been beaten by someone who wasn't in my family." Ty replied with a smirk. "Huh. Fuck yeah, didn't even notice I was undefeated."

"Well technically-"

"I know I know." Ty nodded, turning to the mirror that hung on Petey's side of the room. Ty pulled his hair down in front of his face a bit, just enough to where he could still see. "Not even I can make this look good." He replied before shaking his head violently until his hair was messy. He looked at himself again and held up the devil horns with his tongue out. "Fuck yeah." He laughed, fixing his hair again.

Petey laughed and nodded. "Well maybe it won't be so bad for you here."

"I doubt that." Tyler sighed and shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

He made his way toward the door and shook his head again. "Nothing important. I will say this. Whatever you hear about me, just remember how awesome I am."

"Haha. Yeah sure." Pete laughed as Tyler left the room and shut the door behind him.

Ty trotted out of the room, heading straight for the rec room to see what sort of stuff they had in there. He was pleasantly surprised to see a poker table in there along with an arcade machine, although the television was a piece of shit, so he probably wouldn't bother with it during his time here. He immediately perked up once he spotted the soda machine and made his way over to it, putting his money in.

All the way across the room, the poker table was filled with the same white shirted guys who followed him from inside. They weren't even playing, rather waiting for him to enter so they could give their own little initiation for the new guy.

Ty looked over his shoulder for a brief second as the boys all got up from the table. He reached down and picked up his orange soda, and once he took his first gulp the boys were already behind him.

Ty turned around, casually twisting the cap back on as they all eyed him down, as did Tyler toward all of them. The four guys stood around him, making a sort of wall to where there was no way for him to brush past them without one of them stepping in his way. Tyler easily saw it coming and he didn't even bother to test that little theory.

"Is it gang rape time?" Ty replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" One of them scoffed with a disgusted look and turned to his friend. "What did he say?"

"You should probably use sign language." Ty pointed to him. "I don't think he can hear very well."

The red head shook his head and took a step forward, but was stopped by the blonde that he was talking to who gave Tyler another stare down before speaking up. "You think you're funny?"

"Nah. I'm just really this ridiculous. You'll get used to it." Ty waved it off, taking a surprise step past the two brown haired bullies and made his way toward the more open part of the room, but stopped long before they stood in the way of the door. He simply turned around and grinned at the blonde who casually made his way toward him.

"Where you going?" The red head replied, attempting to pick on Ty.

"Giving you guys more room to get your asses kicked." Ty replied, then shrugged. "I mean, this is some sort of initiation thing, right?"

"Well maybe he isn't as dumb as he looks." The blonde nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what it is, tough guy. If you're gonna come to this school, you're gonna get beat down."

"Hmm." He nodded and set his soda down beside the arm of the couch and stepped back into the open area. "Alright then." He grinned at them, putting his hands up only about half way up his torso in a very half assed stance. "Lets tussle, mate." He replied in a fake British accent.

The blonde shook his head, fighting back laughter as he put up his hands. "Wow. Nevermind. You are that dumb."

He took a step forward, throwing his hand up, only to fake it once Tyler threw up his right hand to block. The blonde pulled his punch back at the last moment and went in for another punch, only for Ty to block it anyway and back hand him in the cheek.

"Ooh, you just got pimp slapped!" Ty grinned, shuffling his feet as he stepped back.

Then Tyler switched up his stance to where he was standing sideways with his hands out toward his opponent, imitating Bruce Lee. "Kung F-you!" He shouted hopping onto his back foot and kicking the blonde square in the chest.

"What the hell did he just say?" One of them on the sidelines chuckled. The red head shook his head, then took a step forward, but the blonde stopped him.

"Cool it, Wade." He replied. "I can handle this whimp."

"Trent, I don't know-"

"I got it!" He shouted back then took a step forward throwing multiple left hooks to Tyler's body.

The punches only hit his elbow, before Ty extended his arm and grabbed Trent's wrist. Then Tyler stepped over his feet with his hips pointed toward Trent's stomach and tucked his arm underneath his armpit. Then with all the leverage he had, he threw Trent over his hip, causing the bully to land flat on his back. Then to add insult to injury, Tyler then jumped straight up and landed with a hefty punch to his gut, knocking whatever wind was left out of him.

The blonde bully gasped for breath as Tyler stood over him, the other's jaws hung open in surprise. Wade shook his head. "Enough of this! You're dead, new kid!"

The red head charged at Tyler and sucker punched him just as he turned around and hit him across the face. This allowed for Wade to get in a knee to Ty's stomach as well, which merely stung as his muscles instinctively clenched upon impact. The brown haired bullies covered, punching Ty in the back, which he merely ignored, taking the full force as he tucked his arm around Wade's knee that he just hit him with.

Ty took a step back, causing the bullies to back off long enough for Ty to lift Wade's knee straight up and throw him onto his back. After that he swung his elbows straight back, hitting only one of the other bullies in the face, while the other caught his elbow and attempted to put him in a chicken wing. However, as his father always taught him, he instinctively twirled in a circle, managing to get clean out of the chicken wing and as soon as he did he landed a quick jab to the bully's jaw. He switched feet and side kicked the other still standing bully in the face before pivoting on the same foot and swinging his foot across the other brown haired Bully's face. Now all that was left was Wade, who quickly recovered from the throw and charged at him, attempting to tackle him.

However, that never worked inside the ring either and Tyler broke the tackle, shoving Wade back up before hopping up and kicking him in the chin which rocked the red head, giving him a dazed and confused look.

Wade grunted, trying to recover from the blurry vision that Tyler had just caused and eventually dropped to a knee looking up at the long haired new kid who folded his arms and smirked at him. "Tisk tisk. You done goofed, kid."

"We won't forget this." Wade grunted, starting to see Tyler more clearly now.

"Good." He nodded with a shrug. "Then I'll never be bored. The name's Tyler Winters if you find it hard to find me."

"What?!" The red head raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you taunting me?"

"Sure am." He nodded with a smirk. "Now. Sweet dreams."

"No!" Wade tensed up as Tyler lifted his foot and went to kick him in the face.

His eyes closed as he braced for impact, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes, only to see the black and white converse shoe pointed directly between his eyes, but it just stood there ominously. Wade was confused and looked past the foot to Tyler, who's hair covered his eyes and left only a devilish smile visible, which was kinda creepy to look at. Just as Wade looked up at Tyler, he pointed his toe at the ceiling and dropped his foot like an axe into Wade's crotch, causing him to grunt loudly in pain and double over in a fetal position on the floor.

"Nice work out, boys." Ty replied, rubbing the spots he had been punched on the back as he picked up his soda and walked out of the room. He exited the dorm, bound for the main building to get something different to wear and maybe meet someone new to hang out with.


	4. Infamy

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Infamy**

Tyler stepped out of the boy's dorm for a second time that day after having visited the student store and purchased a white button up shirt, rather than the white polo that all of the asshole kids seemed to wear, but that didn't mean he didn't get fearful stares from the smaller, weaker kids when he walked by, especially since Ty had his sleeves rolled up.

Being a bully wasn't something he wanted to be known for, but he figured he would just have to deal with it.

The little kid took several steps back as Tyler walked by, eventually hitting his back against the wall as Ty headed towards the side of the boy's dorm. Ty stopped himself and looked down at the little kid, smirking as he shook his head. "I ain't the boogy man, kid. Besides, you're not one of those polo wearing assholes, so just relax."

"You're not with Russel?" The kid replied just as Ty continued walking.

He stopped himself and looked at the far wall by the left side of the boy's dorm, remembering his neighbor talking about her son, Russel. Judging by the woman's attitude towards Russel she wasn't exactly a loving mother. It only made sense for those bullies to hang out with him, but the way that kid said it made it sound like Russel was their leader.

"Who's Russel?" Ty replied, looking over his shoulder, though his hair blocked his eyes so he couldn't see the kid.

"He's the leader of the bullies." He replied with a fearful tremble, holding his arm as he said it. "He's big and scary."

"And dumb too, I'm guessing?" Ty replied only for the kid to look up, but he stopped himself from saying anything else. "What's your name, kid?"

"Pedro." He replied with a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry, Pedro." Ty nodded with a grin. "I'll vote for you."

"What?"

"Nothing." Ty shook his head chuckling. "I didn't expect you to get that reference. Maybe I'll have a talk with Russel." He then waved over his shoulder and continued walking. "Later."

As Tyler headed into the nook behind the boy's dorm he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette that he had bought the previous day. As he stepped took the first few inhales of smoke he heard several foot steps coming his way, so he stepped across the alley and pressed his back to the corner to where his right hand wasn't visible.

He expected that Pedro kid to have followed him, but he was surprised to see that it was Petey that had followed him. "Pete. What's up?"

"Nothing much." He grinned awkwardly. "I saw what you did to those jerks in the rec room. Nice work."

Ty nodded with a grin as he took another hit of his cigarette. He blew out smoke as he replied. "Didn't see my sick skills though. You missed out."

"I'm sure I'll get to see it eventually." Pete shrugged, pressing his back against the wall across from him. "You'll never be short of a fight in this school. That's for sure."

"I can tell." Ty replied inhaling more smoke and blowing it straight up so that it didn't stink up him or Pete. "So who's this Russel guy? Apparently he's been giving that little kid some trouble."

"He's the head of the bully clique. They do that." Pete replied then shook his head. "Or at least, he's not supposed to. I'll have my friend, Jimmy talk to Russel."

"Jimmy?" Tyler replied, guessing only the person that Gary wanted him to beat up.

"Jimmy Hopkins." Pete replied in a friendly manner. "Sort of the most popular guy in the school. Mostly out of fear or respect."

"What did he do that was so special?" Ty replied with skepticism as he took another hit. "Join the football team then claim to be the best ever?"

"No way." Pete replied nearly laughing hysterically. "Jimmy hates most sports. He just showed everyone who's boss. Beat all the clique leaders and saved the school for the most part."

Tyler had a hunch what he did to save the school, but he didn't want to blow his cover just yet. "Oh yeah." He replied sarcastically. "He really did a good job. Can't even keep his biggest gorilla in line apparently."

"Yeah. These kids can be a little rowdy. It's really going to be bad once Jimmy's gone." Pete shook his head and folded his arms. Ty blew out the last of his smoke and put the stick out against the wall and dropped it to the ground. "You know that's bad for you." Petey pointed out.

"That's just because I don't have any weed." Ty chuckled and shook his head, leaning off the wall with Petey following him out of the alley. "Besides. Sugar can kill me too. So is pollution. I really don't give a shit about the propaganda surrounding cigarettes."

"You got a good point." Pete replied with a nod and an awkward chuckle. "Like to live in the moment, don't you?"

"Yep." Ty replied. "That's why I don't jump on the religion bandwagon or politics either. It's not like my opinion's gonna change anything."

Petey nodded and grinned as they rounded the corner towards the main school building. As they got close to the steps Tyler seemed to get the attention of the same group of girls that were giggling about him from before. The red head turned to the girl with braids and glasses, whispering something to her.

"Ladies." Ty nodded at them with a wink, causing them to giggle again.

Only this time the red head turned around with a grin. "Hey." Ty stopped and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Are you the one who beat up my brother?"

"Red head guy? Bit of a cock?" He nodded at her.

"Yeah." She laughed back, surprising Tyler by agreeing with him. "Sorry about him."

"No biggie." Ty replied then chuckled. "Tell him he needs to work on his right hook."

"haha! I'll do that." She laughed back. Petey laughed silently, quietly lingering behind Tyler. "I'm Christy. This is my friend, Angie."

"Tyler." He replied with an other wink. "Good to see at least one person doesn't want to beat me up, eh Petey?" He looked over his shoulder.

"What? I didn't-"

"Pete's a real badass. You should have seen him, flying jump kicked me right in the cheek." Ty touched the mark where Wade had hit him before, which was a mere scratch. The girls gasped at the story and looked at Petey who tried his best to deny it, but he was just uneasy to see what the girls would say to him for supposedly beating up their new pretty boy.

"Wow, Petey. I didn't know you could fight." Christy replied, before turning back towards Ty.

"Are you okay?" Angie asked him with worry.

"Actually no. I died." He replied sarcastically. "Petey's kick killed me."

The girls laughed at that and Christy shook her head. "Wow. I've never talked to a ghost before."

"Be careful. I like to posses girls' bodies a lot." He winked at her causing her to blush slightly.

"Perv!" She replied with a laugh.

"I really am." He replied shaking his head. "My internet history's cleared more often than Petey's." He nudged Petey then waved at them heading towards the steps. "I'll see you later. We have to go watch porn and jerk off."

"Bye!" They both waved back as Petey was going red in the face, but the girls were laughing hard at Tyler's heavy sarcasm.

"Did you really have to do that?" Pete replied still red in the face. "I already get made fun of."

"Yeah and now I made you look like a complete badass." He replied, opening the doors for both of them as they headed into the main school building. "Now everyone's gonna think you're a super ninja."

"But I'm not." He replied defensively.

"They don't know that." Ty shrugged with a grin. "If my brother taught me anything it's that rumors can be very useful."

"Wow, you remind me of this psychotic kid I knew last year." Petey laughed as they headed towards the cafeteria. "You even call me Petey like he did."

"I remind you of a psycho. Gee thanks." Tyler replied shaking his head as they trotted down the steps into the cafeteria. "I'm hurt, Petey. I think I want a divorce now."

"Do you always joke around this much?" He replied as he headed toward a more crowded part of the room.

"Every time I get a chance." Ty replied, following Petey toward the more crowded area where a large variety of people stood.

Two of them were big football player types, who seemed to be coexisting quite nicely along side a scrawny nerd. Another was a fifties looking kid with a leather jacket and equally as cliche hair to go with it. The other two were a couple of rich kids wearing bright blue vests, no doubt who also lived in Bullworth Vale like his mother did.

Petey went straight for the person who was in the middle of it all. A short looking kid, but stocky with short red hair and wore a regular blue vest like the one Tyler originally got. The new student stood idly beside Petey as he waited for his turn to speak.

"Jimmy." He tapped him on the shoulder, causing the kid to turn around and look up at the pink shirted boy.

"Oh hey Pete. Good to see ya." He waved, turning back around with disinterest.

Petey awkwardly stood still, wondering if he should speak up. He looked to Ty who nodded and pointed to Jimmy. "Uh Jimmy?"

"What is it Pete?" He responded in an impatient manner.

"New kid." He replied, pointing to Tyler before taking a step back and sitting on the far side of the jock beside Jimmy.

He pivoted around and he and all of the different students all stared at him, sizing him up. "First day here?"

"Yeah." Ty replied with a chuckle, brushing his hair out of his face. He folded his arms and shook his head. "I must say this place will keep me entertained."

Jimmy nodded and shook his head. "Already got in a fight then?"

"Yeah." Ty replied and leaned back with a taunting smirk. "It seems those so called 'bullies' aren't being kept in line as good as you thought, king."

Jimmy's eyebrows lifted and he merely shook his head. "Yeah, what can you do? Controlling these kids is like talking to a brick wall, eh fellas?"

"Yeah." The other students all laughed and agreed with him.

Jimmy waved his hand as the jock closest to Tyler scooted over. "Sit down." Ty looked at the seat as his eyes scanned the empty stares of all of Jimmy's followers.

"Okay." He replied skeptically.

"I'm Jimmy." He introduced in a big headed manner as he waved to all of the students all around him. "This is Ted, Earnest, Johnny, Derby, Chad, and Juri. And who are you?"

He simply rolled his eyes, not liking the bloated way that the most popular kid in the school was speaking. Tyler was already getting the feeling that Jimmy was trying to show his dominance in some weird way. Even if Jimmy wasn't trying to do that, he still annoyed Tyler a bit so he supposed it was time to dare the so called "toughest kid in school."

"Tyler Smith." He replied with a cheshire grin and leaned in daringly. "My brother was Gary."

There was a big silence among the table. The stares were even emptier and more curious than ever. Even Jimmy didn't know what to say, though he seemed to sense how much Tyler was daring him. It was obvious and Petey's eyes immediately widened.

Jimmy's lips pursed as he leaned in with a more serious tone. "Gary...was your brother?"

"Correct." He replied leaning back causally. "And from what I've seen so far, not everything he told me about this place was bullshit."

"And what did Gary have to say about this place?" He peered at Ty testingly.

"That everyone here was a cock and eventually I would be forced to kick their ass one way or another." He shrugged, reaching across the table and grabbing one of the preps' bottles of water, taking a big gulp.

"Yeah good luck with that." The football player beside him replied in his ear.

"Luck's a concept created by man." Ty replied with a grin. "Anyway. You don't have to be so scared, Jimmy. See unlike my brother I don't give a flying fuck about the status quo of things."

"Who said I was scared?" Jimmy replied rolling his eyes.

"I did. Just now." he grinned and shrugged.

"Well you're more full of shit than your brother." He shook his head with frustration already.

"Apparently not, seeing how much I bother you already. I haven't even done anything either." Ty shook his head, ignoring the rolling eyes of Jimmy's followers. "Nope. The way I see it, my theory of being hated instantly for my family was pretty fucking accurate. I guess most people really are easily manipulated mother fuckers."

"Alright, look." Jimmy replied, slapping the table. "If you want to get revenge for your brother, then we can fight right now, but if not I suggest you just cool it."

"Sure I'll fight you." Ty shrugged. "But I don't give a damn about revenge. I'm just looking for something to do. Got any idea how I can occupy my time, all powerful king?"

Jimmy shook his head about ready to tell Tyler off before the blonde prep, Derby spoke up. "Perhaps he can help you. He seems to have a big mouth, why not put it to use?"

"What did you have in mind?" Jimmy folded his arms grudgingly.

"Well Russel's crew are stepping out of line so much, why not let the new kid talk them into a different little hobby?" Derby suggested. "He seems pretty talented at talking." Ty simply gave a courteous little bow of the head towards the prep as he turned to him. "Figure out a way to keep the bullies in line."

"Why can't he do it?"

"Yeah I can handle it." Jimmy agreed.

"Well he wants something to do, might as well let him." Derby shrugged.

"I guess you have a point." He nodded turning back to Tyler. "Alright do as he says, and maybe I'll believe that you're different than your brother."

"Gee thanks." Ty replied standing up and shaking his head as Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I'll get right on that, my liege."

Ty immediately left the cafeteria, shaking his head. He hated the thought of being told what to do by a fellow student and he didn't plan on letting it happen for long. However, no matter how much that angry midget annoyed Tyler to no end, he supposed hanging out with the popular tough guy in the school could provide for some fun times. So Tyler decided he would play along with his top dog attitude for now.

Tyler definitely needed to impress him now that the secret was out. Before he knew it everyone would know that Tyler was that older brother of the guy who caused the school to riot the previous year, so pleasing mister king would be a good idea.

At least until Tyler got it through Jimmy's head that he was an all around better fighter than he was. Shouldn't take too long.


	5. Messenger Boy

**Chapter 4**

**Messenger Boy**

Tyler gave a confident stride, brushing his hair from his face as he walked on toward his next class, Shop class. As he did so, he made sure to keep an extra special look out for anyone wearing the Bully fashion sense that looked like the way Russel was described to him by Petey.

He didn't expect to find this Russel guy straight away, nor did he want to. After Jimmy so dominantly sent him on this little errand, an irritating feeling had been built up in his chest. He hated thinking that he was actually obeying what that guy wanted him to do made Tyler more than irritable, so once he stepped into the shop property, he stopped and leaned against the shop building for a quick cigarette.

After knowing that he would be without weed, he made sure to buy himself something else to ease his nerves, so tobacco cigarettes would have to do. He leaned his back against the building, inhaling the smoke and exhaling as the irritable feeling faded away from his chest and he exhaled slowly.

"Hey." Came a deep voice from Tyler's right. The voice sounded way too deep to be a normal student, but way to stoic to be an adult.

Tyler turned his head and saw a big beast of a male student standing there, glaring at him. Tyler smirked at the big guy and inhaled more smoke then exhaled slowly again. "What's up?"

"You're the new kid, right?" The boy asked with a threatening grumble.

Tyler eyed the boy down, taking note of his white polo and giant stature and Tyler immediately knew that this was the big gorilla of the Bullies that Petey spoke of. "Maybe." He looked off, taking another hit.

"I heard you were giving my friends a hard time." He grumbled, making his way closer to Tyler, but very slowly.

Tyler chuckled and blew out more smoke, then he shook his head. "Nah. I was just showing them a few cool kicks and they ran into my foot and fists."

"Don't play around!" Russel shouted, pointing a finger at Tyler. "I don't like people who hurt my friends."

"Really?" Tyler chuckled, dropping the cigarette butt to the concrete. "Because I think I know a friend of yours who won't be too glad that you've been doing what you've been doing, Russel."

"Jimmy?" He raised an eyebrow, then looked off with a grumble.

"Yep." Tyler nodded back at him, leaning off the wall. "Apparently your master doesn't like you picking on kids so much."

"No way!" Russel shook his head angrily. "We only mess with people who mess with us first."

"Hahaha!" Tyler replied, shaking his head. "No you fucking don't!" He laughed. "You guys just tried to fuck with me for no reason." Tyler took a step back with a taunting posture until he was at a reasonable distance to Russel. "I'm just passing the message along." He shrugged with a wide smile, then he pivoted and pointed at the big beast of a male. "But I'm still kinda heat about your boys. Why don't we settle this right here?"

Tyler motioned his hand for Russel to step forth and the huge male immediately sneered at him and took a couple steps forward, towering over him. "I couldn't agree more." He grumbled, patting his fist to his palm.

Tyler smirked as Russel approached him in a threatening manner, then suddenly the big giant raised his arm to strike him. As soon as his arm came up, Tyler took a big sidestep towards him and kicked him in the center of the stomach. Russel doubled over from the kick, and Tyler continued with a swift head kick, however, as soon as the foot connected with Russel's head he stood up straight, holding Tyler's foot to his shoulder.

"Uh oh." Tyler replied, watching as his leg soon stretched well above his own height, and pretty soon Russel had picked him up and swung him around, slamming him against the brick wall.

He let Tyler go and he immediately dropped to his knees and shook his head, a bit winded from the hefty blow to his back. Russel raised his foot and went to stomp Tyler, who immediately slapped his ankle, to deflect the attack, but not enough power had been put in the block to stop the big foot, so Tyler ended up taking a bludgeoning pound to the middle of his chest while Russel applied more force, causing Tyler to grunt in pain.

The massive male lifted his foot and grabbed Tyler by his shirt, pulling him to his feet. "Russel's gonna make you pay."

Tyler's shook his head, taking in a huge breath of air and regained his composure. Tyler raised his arm and reached his elbow over Russel's massive hands and elbowed him straight in the face. Then Tyler reached over the massive hands again and pried Russel's grip loose, kneeing him in the stomach as he did so. As Tyler backed away from Russel he stuck his foot up and kicked the massive male in the bottom of his jaw, which caused the male to fall to his knees in a dazed pain.

Russel's head literally spun from the hit and he looked up at Tyler who smirked right above him. "You may wanna leave people alone." Tyler smirked at him. "A message from Jimmy Hopkins." Then Tyler raised his right leg and side kicked Russel in the mouth, which knocked him onto his back, groaning from the beating.

The new kid nodded to himself and turned around, heading to his class. Once that was over, Tyler went back to his room to find Petey and ask where Jimmy was, but Jimmy was already in the rec room along with a Ted and Derby. The new student brushed his hair from his face and made his way inside, grinning down at Jimmy who immediately looked up.

"You took care of the problem, then?" Derby immediately asked, before Jimmy could.

"Sure." Tyler shrugged. "I think he got it. Had to kick him in the face to do it, but yeah I sent the message along."

"I'll have a talk with Russel later and apologize." Jimmy nodded, then leaned back in the couch. "But don't think I trust you."

"Surprise surprise." He shrugged again. "My brother really did it in for you, didn't he?"

"For everyone." Jimmy shook his head with an irritable roll of the eyes. "Look. Gary put a lot of people through hell in order to achieve power, so when his brother comes strolling in here, beating people up, it doesn't exactly make me like him."

Tyler shook his head carelessly. "Whatever. I'm just here to have fun. I don't care about pleasing anybody unless they're female."

"Just don't try and pull any crap and we'll be just fine." Jimmy nodded at him.

"I'll fight all I want." Tyler shook his head with a mocking smirk. "My brother liked to boss me around too, but trust me, he's the last one."

Jimmy shook his head and rose from the couch, the other two males following him. "Whatever." Suddenly Derby fell behind the trio and approached Tyler with a smile.

"Well I don't know about our so called 'king.'" Derby gestured over his shoulder. "But I could certainly use some help from someone of your talents."

"Isn't that his problem?" Tyler asked, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"Hopkins isn't exactly a caring leader." Derby admitted. "We need someone who won't complain as much as he does." The prep nodded his head, rubbing his hands together in a business like manner. "Why don't you stop by the Harrington house. Give them your name and they'll let you in. I'd very much like to get to know you, Mister Smith."

Tyler smirked and bobbed his head, giving Derby a salute as he backed out of the rec room. "Wow. You're a real sweetie-pie." He chuckled then turned around. "I'll talk to you later!" He called back, heading to his dorm room.

Petey looked up as Tyler took off his white school shirt then reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a random shirt, and ended up with a black Nirvana shirt with the signature yellow smile on it.

"Did you finish that errand?" Petey smiled at him with curiosity.

"Yep." Tyler nodded, flopping down on the bed. "Fucking wrecked Russel too. It was awesome."

"I bet." Petey laughed. "So is Jimmy cool with you now?"

"Come on, Pete." Tyler cocked his head, lifting it slightly off the pillow as he looked at him from across the room. "A guy who mouths off this much, and the brother of Gary Smith? And you expect Jimmy to like me? Hah! That's a good one." Ty shook his head.

"That's too bad." Petey shook his head with a sincere look then tapped his chest. "I mean, no offense, Gary's a snake, but it's not fair to hate you for it."

"Did you just fucking common sense me?" Tyler lifted his head and peered at Petey with a small grin. "You cheeky little cunt." He added, causing Petey to laugh.

"Well you shouldn't be too worried." Petey shrugged at him. "You seem capable of taking care of yourself."

"Yeah, I know. It's the non-physical things I'm dreading. I can't get pussy if I got rumors about me floating around." Tyler shook his head. "It sucks." Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I'm hanging with the rich kids later, so I guess I won't be all that hated."

"Really?" The pink shirted boy raised an eyebrow. "How'd you get in?"

"Because I'm awesome, so they invited me." Ty smirked at the ceiling. "They're probably gonna make me run some errand for them too, but hey they're rich as hell, so it's cool. Plus they're so stuck up and stiff, I'll have them eating out of the palm of my hand with my awesomeness."

"I wouldn't be too overconfident if I were you." Petey shook his head. "The preps are pretty condescending. They don't really accept people who are below their class. Ever."

"I'll just impress the shit out of them, and it'll be cool." Tyler nodded. "Just do a bunch of favors for that blonde dude and soon they'll all adore me."

"If you say so." Petey shrugged with a skeptical grin. "Don't come crying to me when they egg you."

"Man I'll dodge all of those eggs like the fucking Matrix!" He shook his head with a wide grin.


End file.
